


Sceptre of Flamel - #46 - Gravity

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #46 of 50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #46 - Gravity

**#46 - Gravity**

Roy stood barefoot in the grass and applauded lightly. "Bravo, that was amazing."

"I don't want to hear it."

"No, truly. A stunning performance."

"Shut the fuck UP, Mustang."

"How long have you been doing this again? Because if I'm supposed to be encouraged..."

"I swear to god once I get down from here I am going to kick your ASS." A shower of leaves and twigs hit the ground and the smile tugged at the corner of Roy's mouth even harder.

"Once you get down."

"FUCK!"


End file.
